powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Peak Human Speed/Enhanced
The power to reach extraordinary physical speed. Also Called * Superhuman Speed *Sonic Speed *Super Speed *Hyper Speed Capability Can maneuver at or above supersonic speed. A few high leveled individuals can also move at the speed of light. This feat is not without any ill effects however, as it will affect the body because of the late displacement of molecules. Associations The ability may stem from Kinetic Augmentation. Can Use Flash Step If User is Advanced Enough Techniques Some can perform: *“''Rapid gyration''”: to spin like a cyclone. *“''Heightened Reflexes''”: possesses reflexes far above the average human. Reflexes are so advanced that they can go through an entire apartment, checking all the rooms and taking out the survivors in just mere seconds. *“''Flight''”: ability to propel themselves through the air. To hover in mid-air they apply thrust downward in a carefully controlled manner. When carrying another, unprotected human being aloft, they do not move faster than 60 miles per hour in order that their "passenger" is be able to breathe easily (Some can breathe at somewhat higher rates due to training) and so that the "passenger" will not suffer harm from wind, friction, or air turbulence. *“''Accelerated metabolism''”: possesses a boosted metabolism that can be used to heal wounds quickly.Sometimes is a weakness so that the user needs large amounts of food to sustain themselves. *“''Enhanced Durability''”: as a side effect of partially robbing their molecules of their atomic motion, the binding forces within and between the molecules increase. This enhances the sheer toughness of their entire body. This effect gives their skin enough durability to withstand the ravages of wind, friction and air turbulence. *“''G-Force compensation''”: ability to use their super speed to automatically compensate for any G-Force difference. *"Molecular vibration": ability to vibrate molecules to become intangible and invisible. *"Fast hitting": to hit up to a thousand times per minute. *"''Time Travel''": High level users can run faster than the speed of sound to travel back or forward through time. (Some may not be able to control it and need a device to help like Barry Allen's Cosmic Treadmill.) *''Phasing:'' Can phase through walls or any other soild substances with the help of enhanced speed. Limits *Has to be limited, too much can effect the body at a molecular level. *Some users can be very vulnerable due to their high speed movements, gaining extreme momentum. Even rain drops could severly injure the user. *One has to stop every now and then to refocus their vision since one could go blind for a breif moment. **This usual is in beginners, but could improve over time. Personality A constant user of this ability may become consistently urgent, impatient, and brash. They may be quite twitchy and unstable when tending to manners or issues not common to their own prior knowledge. The user may exhibit mental and behavioral flightiness. Known Users *Vampires (Mythology) *Hermes/Mercury (Greek/Roman Mythology) *Quicksiver (Marvel) *Northstar (Marvel) *Superman (DC Comics) *Super-Girl (DC Comics) *Superboy (DC Comics) *Krypto (DC Comics) *Prof. Zoom (DC Comics) *The Flash (Jay Garrick) (DC Comics) *The Flash (Bart Allen) (DC Comics) *The Flash (Wally West) (DC Comics) *Kid Flash (Bart Allen) (DC Comics) *Quicksilver (DC Comics) *Sloth (Full Metal Alchemist) *Luffy (One Piece, only while using "Gear 2") *CP9 agents (One Piece) *Many Characters in the Naruto Universe *Many Characters in the Bleach Universe *Roger Smith (American Dad) *All Omnipotent beings *Aurico (Alien Power Rangers) *Dash Parr (The Incredibles) *Brian Griffin (Family Guy) *Many Characters of the Dragon Ball Universe *Daphne Millbrook (Heroes) *Edgar (Heroes) *Peter Petrelli (Heroes; one off) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Jet the Hawk (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Mighty the Armidillo (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe) *Yoshi (Super Mario Bros., via Dash form) *Scout (Team Fortress 2) *Helen Wheels (Ben 10) *XLR8 (Ben 10) *Ulrich Stern (Code Lyoko) *Veronica Ronny ''Robinson (''Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive) *Conner McKnight (Power Rangers: Dino Thunder) *Speed (Sky High) *Pohatu (Bionicle, via Kanohi mask) *Umbra (Bionicle) *Kabal (Mortal Kombat) *Speed (Marvel) *The Whizzer (Marvel) *Stephanie Powell (No Ordinary Family) *Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Killua Zaoldyeck (Hunter x Hunter) *Jonny Quick (DC Comics) *Max Mercury (DC Comics) *Professor Zoom (DC Comics) *Jesse Quick (DC Comics) *Max Harden (The X-Files) *Jetray (Ben 10: Alien ForceF/Ultimate Alien) *Speedy Gonzales (Loony Tunes) *Fasttrack (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) *Spawn (Image Comics) *Zoom (Zoom) *Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Super Snap (The Backyardigans) *Stephanie Powell (No Ordinary Family) *Aya Shameimaru (Touhou) *Cheetara (Thundercats) *Clerics(Thundercats) *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) =Gallery= File:Powers speed T&B1.jpg|A lightning fast Daphne (Heroes, right) arrives to fetch Ando before he can even notice. File:Sonic-running-sonic-the-hedgehog-2203938-250-197.jpg|Sonic Running. Zoom beating Barry.png|Flash getting beat by Prof. Zoom XLR8 Running.jpg|XLR8 (Ben 10) can run really fast smallvilles10e01720phdtvx264ctumkv_001858189.jpg|Clark (smallville) change in perception while super speeding smallvilles10e01720phdtvx264ctumkv_001793374.jpg|Clark (smallville) super speeding with out change in perception QuickSilver Running.gif|Quicksilver (Marvel) the-flash.jpg|The Flash (DC) 208px-Northstar_(X-Men).png|Northstar (Marvel) JohnnyQuick2.png|Johnny Quick (DC) 326520-125635-speed_large1.jpg|Speed (Marvel) zoom2.jpg|Proffessor Zoom (DC) hermes.jpg|Hermes (Greek myths) is the fastest god in all of Olympus. Speedy-sylvester1.jpg|Speedy Gonzales out running Sylvester. Category:Powers Speed Category:Personal Physical Powers